1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved fencing tool and, in particular, to an improved system, method, and apparatus for bending both ends of wire fence mounting clips around fencing to secure the wire fence to different types of fence posts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farmers and ranchers frequently utilize metal fence posts and insulated electrical fence posts to erect various types of fencing. Some of the more common types of fencing include single strand, woven wire, and barbed wire fences, and are hereinafter referred to as “wire” fences. Maintaining fences in good condition requires almost continuous inspection and repair. Livestock, wild life, and weather elements continually work to loosen and break down fences. Thus, many farmers and ranchers are required to inspect and repair existing fences on a frequent basis.
Wire fences are typically attached to a metal or insulated fence post by the use of wire mounting clips. Mounting clips are short, pre-formed or bent pieces of wire that are designed to initially fit loosely around a fence post and the wire fencing to be secured to the fence post. After the mounting clip is in position, it must be further deformed to retain the fence wire on the fence post. Each mounting clip has a V-shaped central portion that receives the fence post, and opposing curled ends that pass around the fence wire on both sides of the fence post for fastening the fence wire to the fence post.
Mounting clips may be used to either initially erect a fence or to repair a fence that requires mending. Farmers and ranchers typically use a pair of pliers, a screwdriver, or other common hand tools to install and/or remove the mounting clips from the fence posts. However, using commonplace tools to tightly and securely fasten mounting clips to fence posts requires considerable effort. This is particularly true for the deformation of both sides of mounting clips.
In the prior art, there have been a number of attempts to develop hand tools for attaching fencing mounting clips. Some designs use a pivot hook with webs and recesses for grasping the clips. However, these designs have flat and wide blades that are cumbersome to use in the narrow spaces between the clips and the fence post. Other designs use hooked blades that pivot about a fence wire to wrap the outer portion of a mounting clip around the fence wire. However, those designs require perpendicular insertion of the wire completely through the blade to effect the wrap. Still other prior art designs bend clips or wire, but they do not engage the fence wire to do so. Thus, it would be desirable to have an improved fencing tool for use in wire fence installation, particularly to quickly and easily facilitate the attachment of a fence wire to a fence post with a mounting clip.